


Marital Bliss

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: “So, how does it feel — Mr Crowley-Fell?”An angel and a demon, their wedding night, some human assumptions...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/gifts).



> This is for Lurlur, who gave me the idea in a sushi restaurant in Soho.

“You know, my dear — I'm really glad we did it.”

The angel whose name used to be Aziraphale leaned back on his chair, a glass of Saint Emilion in one hand and a content smile on his face. He longingly smiled at his dear demon, who seemed to have finally found the most efficient way to occupy the largest amount of the surface of their bookshop's sofa.

The demon raised his glass. “To the world, angel.”

“To the world.”

“So, how does it feel — _Mr Crowley-Fell_?”

“I'd still have chosen _Fell-Crowley_ ,” said the angel. “I understand the importance — the pleasure, even — of _‘sending a message to our former superiors,’_ but I keep on thinking that using my chosen surname to compose a sentence that remarks your... status in such a blunt way — it's a bit on the nose. And I seem to recall that you'd rather forget your Fall,” he added, not without a hint of worry in his voice.

“It's called _reclaiming_ , angel,” said the demon.

“I'm perfectly aware, my dear. Need I remind you that I've been living in Soho for much longer than you have?”

The Fallen angel didn't reply, and smiled a complicit smile at his husband.

Said husband knew that smile very well, and he knew that he was the only being in the universe for which it was meant to be. That smiled warmed his heart with the knowledge that someone knew all of him, and loved all of him. That smile told him, _you are a bit of a bastard, and that's exactly what you need to be; you always make embarrassing faces whenever you eat an oyster, and each of them is beautiful; you fret and worry over your books and you wring your hands every time a customer enters your shop, and it's wonderful because it's_ you.

The angel sighed. “What can I say, Mr Crowley-Fell? I love too much sharing your surname — just as I love sharing so much of our lives,” he said, and blushed.

“Worth hacking the database of the Westminster Council registry to get those birth certificates?”

“Once you guaranteed me that no sharp implements were actually involved, yes.”

“Worth accepting my choice for my date of birth?”

“My dear, I would've been surprised if you had chosen anything but the 6th of June.”

“Worth not saying anything about my choice of outfit?”

“I've always liked that red shirt, and anyway you could never do worse than that day in Paris,” the angel reassured his husband, combining the softest voice and the most longing gaze.

“Don't tempt me, angel,” half-threatened the demon. “But seriously: is it also worth putting up with the Shadwell-Potts and the Device-Pulsifers nudging and winking just because they assume that we have... sex?”

The other Mr Aziraphale-Fell chuckled. “You know, my love? I was just thinking about it. Should we tell them? Should we open their minds to the ineffable and infinite forms that a love can take in this world?”

“I considered that too. But honestly — I don't think that it's any of their business. If Adam or Pepper or Warlock were to ask questions, of course, it would be our duty as godfathers...”

“...or demonfathers...”

“Precisely. But the rest of that crowd — they're adults, angel. They can live with the doubt or choose to know better.”

“Well said, my dearest. Now: should we open another bottle of wine, or would you rather move to our bed?”

“I'll get that bottle, my love,” said the demon whose name used to be Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't actually have a headcanon for the A/C relationship. They're both angels and on the side of humanity, they're everything. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, or even if you didn't... don't be shy, make me smile, leave a comment!


End file.
